l'ACDC
by Plew A.E
Summary: Un Kira gentil, un L méchant, des coups de foudre,du suspens, des larmes, de la folie, des sous-entendus et surtout de l'humour! Notre petit Tsuna survivra-t'il à tout ce n'importe quoi?


_Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais ce n'est pas ce qui va m'empêcher de les torturer, niark!_

_Donc c'est un crossover de Death Note et Reborn avec des couples yaoi._

_Bonne lecture à toi lectorat adoré (Comment ça je fayotte pour avoir des reviews? Meuh c'est pas mon genre voyons!).

* * *

_

Chapitre Premier:

ACDC ?

* * *

_13/03, 6h58, une petite maison, Namimori..._

Recroquevillé sous ses couvertures, Sawada Tsunayoshi alias Tsunaze, attendait la sonnerie de son réveil. Ce son strident, faisant fuir ses rêves, lui semblait chaque matin plus désagréable car il annonçait le début d'une journée... D'une nouvelle journée sans elles.

Lentement il se leva et porta ses pieds, nus, jusqu'à ses chaussons. Vêtu d'un simple bas de pyjama bleu, il descendit à la cuisine où sa mère et les squatteurs qui lui servaient d'amis l'attendaient pour entamer le petit déjeuné.

Tous le saluèrent jovialement mais Tsuna savait que ce n'était qu'une façade. Les sourires étaient gênés, les regards fuyants et empreints de pitié et surtout, surtout, Reborn était prévenant et tendre avec lui. Beaucoup se seraient suicidés rien qu'à l'idée d'un Reborn gentil. En tout cas le jeune Tsunayoshi l'aurait fait s'il n'était pas trop préoccupé pour faire attention au comportement de son mentor.

_13/03, 9h47, une ruelle sombre et oubliée, Namimori centre..._

Emmitouflé dans un chaud manteau et à moitié étranglé par une écharpe trop épaisse, Tsunayoshi marchait en fixant ses vieilles baskets oranges. Depuis qu'il était sorti de chez lui, il n'empruntait que des petits chemins vide de monde, voir inhabités. Il n'osait plus affronter le regard des gens, plus depuis qu'elles n'étaient plus là. Il avait peur qu'on le montre du doigt ou qu'on murmure dans son dos comme si il était fou, anormal. Et même qu'on se moque de lui et de son malheur, qui sait?

Il avait l'impression d'être vide et plein d'inquiétude à la fois. Il se sentait faible et... Nu. Cette simple pensée le dégoûtait au plus haut point et il dut ralentir le pas pour réprimer quelques nausées.

Une semaine qu'elles avaient disparues, une semaine qu'il les cherchait inutilement. Il était certain que c'était prémédité, que quelqu'un, quelque part, s'était amusé à lui arracher une partie de son âme.

Tsuna s'était promis de retrouver cette personne et de la massacrer. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire, qu'il était incapable de faire du mal à une araignée dans son bol de céréales, mais il avait quand même juré qu'il se vengerait.

Alors comme des milliers de gens à travers le pays, il avait signalé cette triste disparition à la police. Et comme pour toutes les autres victimes de ce genre de crime atroce, son affaire, piétinante, avait été mise en attente au profit de celle d'un politicien.

Les riches d'abord, le peuple après...

Heureusement, la gentille secrétaire du commissariat, le prenant en sympathie, lui avait donné l'adresse d'un organisme qui pourrait peut-être, selon elle, l'aider dans ses recherches.

Tsuna avait longtemps hésité avant de faire appel à cet obscur groupuscule portant le doux nom d'ACDC. Il faut bien avouer que leur réputation de "secte de tarés psychotique hémophiles et satanistes" n'avait pas beaucoup facilité son choix...

Finalement, il arriva face à vieil immeuble désaffecté.

_13/03, 10h01, quartier général de l'ACDC, Namimori centre..._

Debout derrière son bureau, le front appuyé contre la fenêtre, Yagami Raito alias Kira sirotait distraitement son mélange de café froid et de Soda Royal (nda: Le Royal Soda, c'est la vie bande de moules/frites!) à la banane.

Son rôle de GM de l'ACDC l'ennuyait. Malgré ses capacités intellectuelles et son attrait pour la stratégie, il aurait préféré travailler sur le terrain. Un peu comme comme Hibari Kyoya, le prefet -et seul membre pour cause de désertion de ses camarades- du département de renseignement, qui passait son temps à courir les belles rues de sa Namimori chérie à la recherche de preuves compromettantes et d'informations gravele... Euh... Top secrètes, sur ses ennemis.

Malheureusement, il avait fallut que se soit lui qui ait l'idée de créer l'ACDC, lui qui réunisse les agents les plus compétents du pays dans leurs domaines et surtout, lui qui dépense toutes ses économies, déjà mises à mal par l'achat des locaux, dans une machine à café à dosettes Loch-Ness-Pré-Chaud (nda: Marque déposée) nouvelle génération!

Alors à force de s'auto-congratuler et de s'auto-proclamer Dieu pour avoir réussi à se procurer l'une de ces rares et très chères machines, ses employés -parce qu'en plus il les payait- l'avaient désigné volontaire pour le poste le plus emmer**nt de l'ACDC. C'est comme ça qu'un matin il s'était réveillé GM.

Bon, au début il ne pensait pas comme ça, il était même heureux d'avoir été choisi. Après tout c'est comme si il avait été l'Élu parmi ses pairs, et puis "GM" c'est plutôt classe comme titre, non?

Du moins ça l'était, jusqu'au jour où il avait découvert que "GM" ne signifiait pas "Great Master" mais "Grand Manitou"!

Ainsi, non seulement il s'était fait avoir, mais en plus il passait pour un c** à chaque fois qu'il se présentait.

C'est donc tout à sa réflexion qui rendrait dépressif un morse, que Kira remarqua une forme châtain clair qui s'agitait en bas de l'immeuble. Écartant deux lamelles de son store vénitien, il vit qu'un mignon jeune homme faisait les cents pas devant la porte.

Le GM s'empressa d'ouvrir à demi le rideau métallique et de ranger et dépoussiérer un peu la pièce avant de s'assoir derrière son bureau et de faire semblant de remplir studieusement quelques dossiers, au cas où l'adorable chaton se décide enfin à entrer.

A Suivre

* * *

_Bon, voilà ma première fanfiction en plusieurs chapitres._

_Si vous avez aimé, détesté, que vous voulez signaler des fautes de français ou simplement histoire de râler un coup: laissez une review._

_Que l'inspiration vous embellisse la vie,_

_Plew A.E_


End file.
